User talk:Kirkland22
Welcome Hi, Kirkland22! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kirkland22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 23:56, 8 March 2010 Admin Congrats, I have promoted you to admin. Okay, thank you. - Congrats on becoming an admin. (i out of date). Do you know the image that says NO CARD. people use it for made up fanfiction episodes that don't have a title card. What is the Ed Edd n Eddy Fanon Database and how was it made. What purpose does it serve? '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela]] [Tweet Tweet Me] 13:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Troll? Kirkland recent observations are starting to lead that Cartoon Mario may be a vandal because he is removing content from pages. Normally I would have informed Jspyster1 to handle this but since youre the newest administrator here (good for you) I think you should take care of this problem. Long story short. Would you mind blocking Cartoon Mario for a while to teach him that what he is doing is not allowed here? What is your response Dr. Angryslacks 18:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon Mario's Apology Dear Kirkland22 I am very sorry for acting like a troll. I have finally learned my finally learned my lesson. Will you forgive me I will never ruin any page again. Your Friend, Cartoon Mario Stop the Problem Kirkland it is clear that Cartoon Mario is a full out vandal and you know what that means? It is time to use the ban hammer Jspyster1 has entrusted you with. (or at least block him even longer) Just read his recent comments and you will know it is time to stop this. What do you have to say Dr. Angryslacks 02:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. To be honest I'm starting to think that I'm becoming a rat to the administrators. You will not block me looser! Haha I win you lodr Finally. dear kirkland22 I finally wrote my very own fanfic its called Star Wars Episode 4:a new Ed but the funny thing is I accidently wrote the story before I logged in so its now saying that unregistered contributer wrote when actually I was the one who wrote it. Sincerly,Jbarb this all my fault!! (cartoon mario said sadly) This is my fault. I had to many warnings from week to week. Until now i knew that i am travling after a week. If i am doing something that is not aloud, tell me and i will stop it.-cartoon mario. Cartoon Mario is So Stupid Please block me forever. Please. I will never edit. I am seeing users that talk to me everywhere. So, i would love to be baned.-Cartoon mario Do not believe it Kirkland Just because it seems that Cartoon Mario's account is being does not mean it really is. This could all be an elaborate plot to get the attention he lusts over. I do not know what you will decide but remember what Jspyster1 says Do not feed the trolls. If you still believe Cartoon Mario is being hijacked then go ahead but at least think about this. What do have to say about this? Dr. Angryslacks 01:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I.A.'s biggest aplogy I have really learned my lesson and should never edit or make commebts anymore. When you blocked me for three months i cried alot. Your Best Friend I.A. Ed: The Last Airbender Kirkland22, do you know anyone who could write my story on fanfiction.net? If you can that would be great! DogDays124 03:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. How do you get your story to be featured on the main page? I don't have a fanfiction and my parents won't let me. DogDays124 03:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Canon Wiki Both of my computers won't let me go to the canon wiki. It keeps saying the link is broken. Is it doing that for you too? "Everything's broken! Fix it now!" --Sarah DogDays124 03:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Thanks it's working now. I don't think I'll be earning that Novice Scammer badge now that the counter started over and believe it or not school is almost here so I won't have that much time to make 1 edit. DogDays124 04:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 When I went to check my counter it was still where I left it. So I went to make an edit while I still had a chance and it went up 1. That was extremely lucky but weird. BMP. Files Why aren't we aloud to upload bmp. files? DogDays124 20:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Sorry Dude... about your EEnE Z Budokai, sorry for erasing it all, its just i thought it wasnt being used anymore since it says it wasnt updated since like, last year. If i could post it all back i would. Hope you can accept my apology Umm… I think you have the wrong user. That's not my page. - Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Return of Power Prof., Ed a Super Sayain?! I was wondering if you could change my title to Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Return of Power Prof., Ed a Super Saiyan?! Because I misspelled "Saiyan", "Sayain" . DogDays124 23:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Cartoon Mario get's super angry Stop calling me a troll,Kirkland22. As long as you stop it, you have nothing to do to call me a troll. Don't keep saying i am a troll. And anyway, i am not a i am not liking how you call me a troll. If you just stop and be my friend for hell sake we will be done wih this troll nonsense.- From Cartoon Mario Did it not occur to you that this comes a little late? Your trollish behavior was months ago, and I've seen some improvement in your actions. I never tried to anger you – Users complained about your behavior, I noticed it, and so I took action based on that. And now that you've improved, all should be settled. What's the point of reiterating this whole thing with this message? - Cartoon Mario blows up Kirkland22, what did i just say? i told you not to call me a troll. If you can't stop, i'll get even more upset, i am still pationt. i can't stand you calling me a troll. The good news is that you can call me a vampire not a troll for crapy hell sake. If we could get over this troll nonsense we might get over it. And i have learned my lesson. I came back so that i can tell you to stop calling me a troll, shout at the anonymous user, apoligize to avatar eddy, explain to ananasz, and end all aguments. Cartoon mario, Kirkland22 was just saying that you used to have very trollish behavior. Not that you are one. But I am starting to think you are your comment on my EENEZ: Legacy of Ed page. DogDays124 00:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Excuse me, but what did '''I just say, hm? You obviously ignored the content of my message and assumed I was calling you a troll again. It just goes to show how you jump to instant conclusions regardless of what another has said. Seriously, pay attention. - This is bad DogaDays124, just shut up and don't call me a troll. Kirkland22, i just said we could get this over if you could stop saying i am a troll. I am just trying to help not call me a troll. Please just stop and we'll be friends and get over this troll nonsense. I am just explaining because i am way too angry for this argument. and i have learned my lesson. Neither of us called you a troll in our messages. - forgive me I am getting to cry right and apoligize for anoying other users. And you could call me a troll forever because i don't care if you call me troll. Well, Any messeges you can say here? I am way too sory for acting like an idiot. I wish there was something to make it up to you. So will you accept my apoligy? I have finally learned my lesson. it's okay if you call me a troll. I-I am sorry.(Then gets sad and cries.) There's no reason to get all dramatic. Just forget this whole thing, how about. Take a break from the wiki if you're that bothered. Seriously. - Kirkland this is just some ploy for Cartoon Mario to fill your talk page with lies and false emotional distress where you will reply with sympathy and give the troll the attention they crave. Which messages like the one above will continue until it comes to the time you can't stand it and ban him permanently. I think that time is now, stop this troll before it gets on the rest of the wikis nerves. Dr. Angryslacks 21:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about deleting all these message on my talk page. It's come to the point where it's spamming now. But no, I'm not sympathizing with him. However, I'm allowing him this other chance before I do have to ban him for a longer time. Cartoon Mario, right now, you just need to drop it. And take a long break from the wiki. - Cartoon mario is telling the truth I am not doing this to fill your talk page i am doing this for you to forgive me. Can you please forgive me? I will never be trolling again. Alright. Now forget about it. - DE Chapter 7 Is up. RnR please. Sure, I'll read and review when I get the time. - Hi Hey? Do you know EdzillasSonEdasaurus? He's my cousin. DE: 8 It's out. Family Guy Rocks is the real idiot here He's at it again. I need a rollback on my talkpage. He vandalized it. He also vandalized the Edna page. Can you please ban him permanently? EDIT: You don't have to worry about my talkpage. I fixed it. DogDays124 21:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Trolls Kirkland Trolls reported on this wiki need assistence now. Fair enough as long as it gets him off our backs for a long time. However we need a peacekeeper around these parts. You and Jspy rarely come and that is just for the new DE chapter. If we need a new administrator, we need them here. Okay, this has to stop. I am reporting Family Guy Rocks because he went to my page and left some pretty obscene insults. Check my page for proof as I have not deleted it yet. Please advise. P.S. After you view it, I need help on how to undo the edit he made to my user page. Thank you! In this wiki? What, can I do here in this wiki please reply. Family Guy Rocks is back Kirkland user 3855cannonplace has shown many similarities to Family Guy Rocks and is likely a sock, do investigate. Dr. Angryslacks 02:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) DE: 09 Chapter 9 of Desolation Ed is out. hi hey its me constinet gr sorry for adding usless categorys and sorry for vandialising ive learned my lesson i promise i wont do it again please un ban me - constinet gr Image Hey,I wanted to ask how to add an image to a template? To add an image to a template, you want to first upload the image, and then place the coding for the image inside the template. You may need help doing this, and I can guide you through it if you need. - Please block Evil Finn I can't have him on this wiki. He is a troll. :( Hey please to meet you im new to this wiki South Kaioshin Daniel 02:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HELLO KIRKLAND22 hello Kirkland22 I just wanted to ak when are the episodes released and thank you. Dear Kirkland22, Yes, I do need your help. Where can I find the Ed, Edd, n Eddy list of Fanmade episodes? Your Friend, BabyPoof93 adding pictures hey there kirkland22 its good to be here oh and uh i have a question! can i add pictures of new charaters on this wiki? from joshuajacobson95 charater with page was deleted by someone kirkland22 someone deleted the picture of the charater i made and the charaters page does this effect anything like that before? oh and the guy who deleted the page was Dr. Angryslacks do you know this guy cause i don't know him cause im new here in ed edd n eddy fanon from joshuajacobson95 Thx! Thx for welcoming me to the wiki. I really like writing FanFics, but never knew how to post them. Until I learned of this site! Again, thx for welcoming me! LilGirl61103 (talk) 22:02, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I won't leave spam on pages again. Okay,this is why I've been leaving "spam" on pages You think I leave spam, I'm just voicing out my opinion;I'm just too lazy to voice out my whole opinion. And like a page I left on the Geo's World wiki, I told Tjdrum2000 I use swear words when I get mad when I got blocked from the TJ's World Wiki for swearing. Sorry. Next time, I'll voice out my whole opinion and rating and not use swear words. --Roflrofl123 (talk) 00:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) New Page Hi. I plan on adding a page for another one of my fanfictions. It's called "Regular Eds" and it's an Ed, Edd 'n Eddy/Regular Show crossover. My only concern is that there is already a page on here called "Regular Eds". Is it okay to have two pages with the same title or do I need to choose a different title? The Eds Rock (talk) 17:56, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks for your response. The Eds Rock (talk) 18:26, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Lucas? Someone renamed the page for Eddy's Brother to Lucas (Eddy's Brother). I'd undo it, but it sounds like they'd probably just do it again. I'm not sure how you want to go about this. Edd Shwartz (talk) 18:24, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Aaaaaand now somebody just renamed it to "Matthew Mcgee". I'm not sure what to do about this either. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 23:54, September 17, 2017 (UTC) hello and thank you for welcoming me i hope you like my show that i made myself One of my pages keeps getting subtly messed with I hope this Wiki still has their admins. The date of publication keeps getting changed on my An, Ann n Anny page. The perpetrator has multiple usernames and is currently going around as "Gabbyabi3" and "Gabbyabi15". Before that it was "Gabbyabi14", but this one's already dead. There are worse problems in life, but this is proper annoying me. I don't understand what this person is trying to do. -Ananasz (talk) 07:26, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Your Character So my character Embry, who made her page? Nobody asked my permission to put her here. To be honest it pisses me off that someone didn't ask my permission to use my character here. EmbryVilleuxRyde (talk) 13:50, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Lizzie I don't mind my characters page being there but, I would have appreciated permission from them first in the future. Her page can stay there as long as i'm the only one in control of it. It's fine as long as I am the only one able to have control over my characters page. Could you let the person know that made my characters page that I appreciate the page and all but next time, please ask my permission first? I don't mind it's just she's my oc and i'm protective about that and I also don't want her to be stolen because she was m first orignial design for an EENE OC and it took months to design her on my own and getting her through the final look with my friend Queen-Asante. EmbryVilleuxRyde (talk) 00:51, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Lizzie, Embry and Angel's Creator. Still getting used to how this website works but anyways, Is there anyway possible for me to be the only one in control of my character Embry's page? Yes please, I would like the page to be deleted only because I want Embry to have a fresh start and I want to be in control of my character's page. EmbryVilleuxRyde (talk) 23:17, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Lizzie, Embry and Angel's creator Requesting a page deletion Hi, I would like to have the Abbi page permentantly deleted. I am the original creator of this character, and though I keep trying to remove the content, other users are continuting to put the page back up. I did not create the page, and do not want other people editing an article of an old OC. For personal reasons, I want it removed. Thank you. Space-surfing (talk) 23:02, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Admin rights for the Edfanon Wiki Could I be granted admin rights for the Edfanon Wiki? I'd like to clean up the site's layout and would love to get rid of objectively horrendous people and their horrendously perverted pages. I've been a contributor and fan for so many years, I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. I've sent the same message to Jspyster, but I can't say for sure if he's still active. --Ananasz (talk) 18:48, August 25, 2019 (UTC) its looks good if you wanna do that with my other episodes you can i dont mind bro thanks Thank you, LyokoWarrior12, but you should've given me this reply on your own talk page or mine.. In any case, I'll try to see what I can do for you, but I won't have internet for 2 weeks starting tomorrow. I can only check your pages when I'm at work, which is an inappropriate time to be browsing an Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Lewl. Maybe I'll find some other way. -Ananasz (talk) 14:37, September 18, 2019 (UTC) how about this you do seasons 3 & 4 and ill do seasons 1 & 2 You got it. --Ananasz (talk) 12:21, September 23, 2019 (UTC) yes since you are doing a great job with helping me with Ed, n Eddy i figured i do something special for you i thoight you can be a writer for this new spinoff and voice the character I figured, thank you, but this is not going to be a voiced thing, right? Just written stories? And I'll make for a disappointing male character, since I'm a foreign lady with the voice of an unthreatening preteen. --Ananasz (talk) 11:42, September 28, 2019 (UTC)